A merchant is a provider of goods or services. Merchants may provide goods or services to customers or to other merchants. A retailer is a merchant that provides goods or services to customers. A wholesaler is a merchant that provides goods or services to other merchants. A merchant execute transactions with customers or other merchants at a facility with point-of-sale equipment.